


Bloody Mary

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Series: The Bloody Vampires Trilogy [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dom Michael, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Group Marriage, Group Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I promise it's not as bizzare as it sounds, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Magical Pregnancy, Marriage, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Souled Vampire(s), True Love, True Mates, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, dark at first but turns kinda fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys of 5SOS have been turned into a creatures of the night after a terrifying incident that happened six years ago. Michael being the first to turn, takes the lead as the head of their coven. All the boys have grown up fast and learned how to manage their bloody conditions, keeping it under wraps from fans, the media and their families alike. One night when the boys do a show in London, they all find themselves mysteriously drawn to the teenage girl with the long raven hair that's standing in the front row. Realizing that she is indeed their mate, they come up with a plan to get her to fall for them and join them as their lover for the rest of eternity. Not all goes as planned, but with their love and souled mating bond, they will fight for their right to live in an epic journey that has only just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll. So I was looking in 5SOS section of the site and I had yet to see a vampire poly mating story with them and an original female character so here's my take on it. Things will be bloody, kinky, fluffy, romantic and very sexy so prepare yourselves for the journey of a lifetime.

Bloody Mary Chapter 1

Luke sucked the blood bag dry before dropping it into the trashcan of his band’s dressing room backstage. 

“Holy fuck that was good.” 

He exclaimed as he wiped the tinge of red from his pale lips before dropping down next to the rest of his band mates on the couch. 

“Not as good as the real thing I bet.” 

Calum grumbled in dismay as both Luke and Ashton punched his shoulders. 

Michael rolled his eyes reclining back in the metal folding chair so he was balanced on its back legs while running a hand through his candy colored locks. 

“Shut up, Cal. You know as well as I do that we have to wait until we find her for that.” 

The boys let out a collective sigh as Luke gave the head of their coven a curious look. 

“It’s been a year, Mikey. What if we never find her?” 

Cal and Ashton whacked him upside the head while Michael shot him a disapproving look. 

“Don’t say that, mate. She’ll come when she’s ready. Until then we feed exactly like we’ve been feeding. No matter how hard it is to wait for her…” 

Suddenly they all froze when they heard distant footsteps coming down the hall towards their dressing room as they all scrambled to clean up any evidence of their daily feeding. 

A knock sounded on the door as the voice of Jerry their manager called out to them. 

“Guys you have to be on stage in two minutes! Let’s get a move on!” 

They all rolled their eyes before standing up and moving behind Michael as he answered the door leaning up against the doorframe casually but with a certain authority. 

“We’ve got two minutes, Jer. And we’re right down the hall from the stage. We’ll be there. Stop worrying, kay?” 

The 40 something man scowled at him before crossing his arms and letting out a huff of annoyance.

“Fine. But if you’re late, you get to explain it to the audience.” 

He said before he turned on his heel and marched back down the hallway disappearing between the curtains. 

“Well that went well.” 

Luke chirped as they all gave him a dubious look.

“Yeah. Okay. Let’s just all pretend like he didn’t just subtly threaten to turn our fans on us. Whatever you want.” 

Calum said as Ashton nodded while they watched as Michael paced the length of the room. 

They all were becoming restless as of late because they had yet to find the girl who was destined to be their mate and lover for the rest of their very long immortal lives. 

Michael knew the boys were going to snap sooner or later if she didn’t appear sometime in the near future. 

He cursed under his breath as flashbacks of the night he was turned crashed vividly through his mind. 

He tried to hold them back from the others but saw that they all froze and paled considerably as the terrifying memory washed over their consciousness. 

The warning light flashed letting them know that they were expected in less than a minute to be on stage making them all put their thoughts aside and race to the stage where they could hear their fans screaming for them.

Getting into place, they played the beginning notes of Good Girls as Luke shouted out a greeting to the crowd.

“Good Evening London!!! Get ready to rock!”

The crowd went wild as they sang the song perfectly hitting every note. 

When it came to the last round of the chorus, Michael jumped down from his platform and ran to the edge of the stage singing out the lyrics enthusiastically as his eyes scanned the crowd happily.

Suddenly his eyes stop on a pair of turquoise ones that shone brightly in the lighting coming off of the stage.

He stuttered for a moment and missed his mark at the end of the song making his band mates give him a curious look.

Standing in the front row, a petite girl that looked to be about seventeen swayed to the music singing the lyrics right back to him.

Michael immediately played it off like he hadn’t just messed up and started the intro to the next song while keeping his eyes on her at all times. 

He felt the other boy’s emotions fluctuate as their eyes found her as well. 

They all took in her long black hair that had pastel purple streaks topped with a flower crown on her small head. 

She was smaller than any of the other girls in the crowd and nearly half their size. 

She wore a black lace bustier crop top that showed off her nice sized cleavage and her toned stomach along with a pair of hip hugging skinny jeans. 

Michael had to resist taking in a sharp breath when she looked straight into his eyes. 

He was sure that if his heart still could beat it would’ve beat out of his chest right at that moment. 

“That’s her isn’t it?” 

Calum’s voice said in his mind. 

“Yeah it is. She’s beautiful isn’t she?” 

He said glancing over at where Calum was looking longingly at their little mate. 

“She’s so small, Mikey. She looks like she hasn’t been fed in weeks.” 

Ashton growled making Michael bite back his own growl as he sang the lyrics to Beside You. 

“You’re fucking right. She does look underfed. I vote we take her with us and never let her return to wherever the fuck she’s been before now.” 

Luke said angrily as their eyes swept over her slim figure. 

Michael couldn’t deny the fact that their mate was looking rather skinny. 

Her hip bones were protruding from underneath her pale skin and her cheeks were slightly sunken in making her eyes look large and helpless.

“We’ll deal with it later. Right now we’ve got a fucking show to put on.” 

He ordered as the other’s each gave a subtle tilt of their heads exposing their necks to the older vampire. 

For the rest of the show, they watched as she danced and sang along with them completely oblivious to the fact that her life was about to end and her new immortal life was about to begin. 

Finally at the end of their set list, it came to the time in the show that each of the boy’s picked a fan out of the audience to get to meet them backstage for an impromptu meet and greet. 

Luke announced that they were picking and the girls in the crowd went wild pushing and shoving each other out of the way trying to raise their hands the highest. 

Michael’s breath caught in his throat when he saw that a larger girl was about to keen right into their mate leaving her unprotected in the unruly crowd. 

Jumping forward he grasped her hand and held onto it tight before pulling her on stage into his arms right as girl toppled to the side where she had just stood.

As they both breathed hard, Michael cursed under his breath at how close their mate had come to being trampled in the dangerous riot that the fans had created. 

Pulling back he looked down at the girl who panted in his arms. 

Checking her over, he made sure that she was unharmed before standing and holding out a hand to help her off the ground. 

“Thanks for saving me….” 

She whispered as her long hair fell in front of her eyes. 

Michael’s nonexistent heart clenched at the melodious sound of her sweet voice. 

“No problem. You can head back stage for the meet and greet now if you like.”

He said gently as he felt his band mates edging closer to them wanting to see for themselves that she was unharmed. 

Before they could make their way over to her, she gave a nod and a small smile before turning and walking back stage where the other girls who were chosen waited for the band to close out the show.

Michael sighed and put on a fake smile before nodding to Luke who looked at him for confirmation that she was alright. 

Once the show finished, the boy’s gathered in a circle around Michael rapidly firing questions at him.

“Is she okay?” 

“Can we murder the girl who tried to squish her?”

“I don’t think we can murder someone who’s technically a fan.” 

“The fuck we couldn’t she tried to kill our mate.” 

“Did you get her name?”

“Who is she?”

“Did she really speak to you?” 

Finally having enough of their inquisition, Mikey threw up his hands effectively silencing the group.

“We’re going to find all of that out right now. Come on, let’s not keep her waiting mates.” 

He said before he turned and made his way quickly back stage with the rest of the band following behind him.

Little did Mary know, that her entire life was going to change as she knew it as she began a journey into forever with the four boys that would become her heart and soul.


	2. Bloody Mary Chapter 2

Bloody Mary Chapter 2

Mary nervously played with a piece of her long hair as she waited with the other girls who were chosen to do a private meet and greet with the band. 

She was still slightly freaked out by the fact that the Michael Gordon Clifford just saved her life and then chose her to come back stage. 

Biting down on her bottom lip she nibbled lightly while she listened to the other girls talking excitedly on the other side of the room. 

She was never much of a talker but when she was around the right people she could be a spitfire as well.

Smiling to herself, she thought about how she had snuck into a club with her best friends Lola and Kismet last night and how they had chatted up every boy in the room. 

Her eyes widened when she suddenly remembered she had yet to text them tonight since she left for the concert. 

Pulling out her iPhone, she quickly wrote out a text and sent it to both girls at once before shoving her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. 

Mary: Hey guys, the concert just ended. I got invited back stage to meet the band. I’ll text you when I’m ready to leave. 

Immediately her phone chimed with new texts making her sigh and pull it back out to read over the messages.

Lo: OMG you’re meeting 5SOS?! You lucky bitch! 

Kissy: Be careful! You know how bands are with groupies. Stay safe and call us as soon as you’re done. 

Rolling her eyes at her friends polar opposite personalities she sent them back texts confirming that yes she was meeting the band and of course she would make it out alive. 

 

Just as she was sliding her phone back in her pocket, the other girls started screaming and clapping wildly as the boys of 5SOS appeared. 

She made her way over to where the band was being mobbed by fans and stood off to the side waiting patiently for her turn to meet the boys. 

“Alright, alright settle down!” 

Michael laughed out as girls flocked around Luke and him while Calum and Ashton were camped out on the couch listening to the babbling of a young girl.

Mary shifted her weight awkwardly from one foot to the other before giving a frustrated sigh and leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. 

Then something amazing happened. 

Michael walked away from the other girls and made his way over to where she was and stopped in front of her as his tall figure towered over her much smaller one. 

“Hey, I’m Michael. What’s your name gorgeous?”

Mary’s blue eyes widened to the side of saucers before she swallowed hard and stuttered out a jumble of words that sounded like her name.

“Sorry didn’t catch that.”

Michael teased with an amused smirk as he moved closer to her practically standing chest to chest as his green eyes swept over her subtly. 

“My name’s Mary.

Or at least that’s what my friends call me.

My actual name is Maribella. 

My parents were the only ones who called me that though.” 

Michael felt a wave of sadness pass over his mate and he figured it had to be something to do with her parents seeing as how her heart beat picked up right when she mentioned them.

He wondered, did they abandon her? 

Or did they abuse her? 

Or were they dead?

The amount of sadness that came from her told him that whatever it was she was suffering from needed to be taken care of immediately.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other boys tense and barely hold back the growls that wanted to rip from their throats. 

Deciding to leave it for now, he held out his hand to her which she hesitantly took while he marveled at how soft her milky skin was. 

“Well Mary, it’s very nice to meet you. What do you say we go introduce you to my mates? I’m sure they’d love to meet you too.” 

Giving a shy nod and smile, her heart started to beat out of her chest when he took her hand in his and led her over to where the others were on the couch. 

The other girls who were surrounding the boys all glared at her when they saw that she and Michael were holding hands but Mary just shrugged it off figuring that he was just being nice. 

Calum, Luke and Ashton all were standing around in a circle and immediately turned to them with huge smiles when they approached. 

“Hey guys, this is Maribella. 

You can call her Mary for short though.

I found her hiding from us in the corner. Make her feel welcome, yeah?” 

Ashton was the first to step up and introduce himself taking her hand that wasn’t being held by Michael to his lips and giving a soft kiss to the back with a confident smile. 

“Name’s Ashton, darling. Pleased to meet you.” 

He said as his voice took on a gentle lilt. 

Mary blushed as her knees began to feel weak.

“Nice to meet you, Ashton. You did awesome out there tonight.” 

Ashton smirked proudly as his eyes shined with happiness. 

“Thanks beautiful. Always good to hear some words of encouragement.” 

Luke pushed Ashton and Michael out of the way and threw his arms around her pulling her into a hug bear hug as he rocked her from side to side. 

“Mary! I’m so glad you’re here! 

You wanna see my stuffed penguin?!

He’s just hanging out in the dressing room. 

I can totally get you one too and it can be his girlfriend and they can get married and have little penguin babies and….” 

Calum slapped a hand over his mouth as Ashton and Michael pulled him off of their mate quickly tossing him onto the couch before checking her over for any signs of injury. 

 

Mary snorted indelicately before bursting into laughter as she waved them off. 

“It’s okay! Fuck you all are funny. This is the most fun I’ve had in a while. Too bad I have to leave soon. Lola and Kismet are expecting me back at the hotel in a few minutes.” 

She laughed out as all the boys stilled and froze in place when they heard what she said.

Calum let out a low growl making all of them turn to him. 

Michael shot him a look and he coughed trying and failing to cover it up.

The boys all started frantically yelling in Michael’s mind clearly not wanting their mate to leave so soon after they found her.

“Holy shit she’s going to fucking leave! Mikey we’ve got to fucking do something!”

Luke shouted making Michael wince at how loud he was. 

“There’s no way in fucking hell that I’m letting her step one foot out that door. She’s ours and now she belongs here with us.” 

Calum growled menacingly. 

Ashton was the only one who was silent but the look on his face as he stared at her was clearly one of disapproval. 

Michael knew they needed to act quick knowing that if they didn’t take her now, she could very well disappear and never be seen again giving them all a permanent death sentence. 

So as soon as the last of the other fans walked out the door, he sped over to her with inhuman speed and took her into his arms keeping his eyes trained on her blue ones.

“Love I know you don’t know what’s going on but we can’t let you leave now. You’ll probably be angry with us later, but you’ve left us no choice.”

His eyes flashed bright blue as Mary felt herself getting sleepy. 

“Michael…” 

She whispered before he shushed her and ran his fingers along her jaw lovingly.

“Sleep now Mary.”

He commanded as her entire world went black and darkness overtook her.

Michael caught her and lifted her small body gingerly into his arms before turning to the others who looked down at her in concern. 

“Did you really have to do that, Michael?” 

Luke whined as he stroked her hair lightly. 

“There was no other choice! Would you rather her leave and never come back?”

Michael gritted out as his jaw clenched in annoyance.

Ashton came forward and placed a hand on Michael’s shoulder as Calum comforted a very upset Luke. 

“You did the right thing, mate. She’ll forgive us once she understands what’s going on. For now let’s take her home. We’ll worry about the rest later.”

Ashton said gently as he and Michael looked down at the sleeping girl that was cradled into his chest. 

Michael nodded as he started moving towards the back door of the stadium that led to the car that was waiting for them. 

“Let’s go home boys. Tonight it begins.”

He said ominously as he stepped outside into the light of the blood moon that shone above them.


	3. Bloody Mary Chapter 3

Bloody Mary Chapter 3

A few hours later, Mary let out a groan as she tried and failed to move her body from the position that she was sprawled in. 

Blinking her eyes open slowly she went into a full blown panic when she saw that wherever she was, was shrouded in complete darkness.

Shooting up into a sitting position, she felt around her and discovered that she was laid out on a large bed that had two nightstands on either side. 

She let out a relieved breath when she found that there was a lamp within her reach. 

Switching on the light, she gasped when she saw that the room looked to be a small cabin. 

Listening closely, her brows furrowed in confusion when she heard what sounded like a whooshing noise coming from all around her. 

Suddenly the door opened and Luke walked in closing it behind him before turning to her with a gentle smile.

“Hey, love. I know you’re really scared right now but I promise you’re safe here.

I hated that Michael had to put you under, but it was the only way to keep you from leaving us.”

He stated as he slowly came forward and sat on the edge of the bed. 

Mary’s eyes widened as she scooted backwards till her back was up against the headboard. 

“YOU KIDNAPPED ME! OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT THE HELL?!”

Luke winced at her screaming Just as the other boys came rushing into the room. 

Michael surveyed the situation before signaling for the boys to give her breathing room.

“I think you guys should go take a break in the lounge. I’ll take care of Mary. I’m sure she’d be much more comfortable if we aren’t overwhelming her with all of us at once.” 

Reluctantly the others nodded and left the room as Michael stood at the foot of the bed for a moment studying his mate with a curious look. 

 

“I’m sorry about us having to kidnap you as you say, but the truth is you belong here with us wherever we are from now on. Ashton and Calum told your friends a story so that they wouldn’t worry.

I know this is a lot to take in but trust me when I say that you’re incredibly important to us and we only have your best interest in mind. 

Now I’m sure you have some questions for me so let’s start with those and then we’ll take it from there.”

He said quietly as he moved to sit down on the very edge of the bed almost as if she was a wild animal that would spook and run at any moment. 

Mary swallowed hard as her eyes swam with tears. 

What the fuck was going on?

Why did 5SOS kidnap her and take her here?

What did he mean when he said she was important to them?

Never in her life was she ever important to anyone.

Kismet and Lola were the only ones who she could ever count on and she wondered how she could ever be special to Michael and his friends.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she sat up as straight as she could and tried hard to keep her voice even and her tears at bay. 

“Where am I? And why am I here?”

Michael nodded in understanding as his moss colored eyes swept over her features. 

“Right now you’re in our private jet currently on the way back home to Sydney, Australia. 

And you’re here because we’ve been searching for you for over a year now and have finally found you. 

Now that we have you, we aren’t going to lose you ever again. 

See Mary, you’re not just some fan to us. 

When I said you were very special to us, I meant every word in the most serious sense.

You may not know us from Adam right now, but we’ve known about you for all our lives. 

I can sense every insecurity and worry that you’ve ever had just by being close to you. 

All of us, we share a bond that can never be broken. We’re destined to live together till the end of time. 

And now that you’re here, we can finally tell you what we are and how you will fit into our daily lives until the day we cease to exist.

But first, I have to ask. 

Do you trust me, Mary?

Look at me and tell me if you do. I believe I’m being as up front to you as I possibly can. If you don’t trust me then I need to know that now.” 

Mary’s breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him. His eyes didn’t flash blue as she gazed into them. 

And she knew then that what he said was true.

The look in his eyes was cautious, nervous and filled with raw emotion.

She knew in that moment that she could never turn away from him or any of the other boys. 

Something deep inside of her stirred as her heart pounded against her chest.

She closed her eyes tightly before opening them and meeting his. 

“Yes. I trust you. Don’t make me regret it, Michael.” 

She whispered as Michael sighed with relief. 

“Thank you, Mary. I promise you won’t ever regret this.

It will take time for you to learn and understand us and our ways. But I promise we will be with you every step of the way. 

We’ll never leave your side. Not even for a moment. 

Now is it okay if I bring in the boys so we can explain everything together?” 

He said gently before she gave him a shy nod. 

Before he even got a word out, Luke barreled through the door with Ashton and Calum following closely behind. 

 

Luke jumped onto the bed and crawled up next to her, taking her into his arms and kissing all over her face making her squirm and squeak in protest. 

“Luke! Gahh its okay! 

I’m alright. Please calm down!”

She squealed as Calum moved to sit beside Luke and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder effectively calming him down. 

“Alright Lukey. Let’s let her breathe okay? She’s not immortal yet. She can still suffocate if you squeeze her too hard.” 

He said gently making Luke’s face crumble in a guilty expression. 

Looking down he met her eyes and stroked his thumb over her dimples lightly. 

“Sorry, Mary. I’m just so glad that you’re here now. Once you turn, it’ll be so much easier to give you love.” 

Ashton took a seat in front of them and took her hand in his large one stroking his thumb over her knuckles gently. 

“We’re all glad you’re here now. But I think it’s time we tell you the truth about us. 

Please promise me you won’t run away after you know. 

Remember, we would never hurt you ever. Everything we do is because we adore you and want to cherish you forever.” 

Mary nodded and looked over at Michael who turned to the other boys giving a nod. 

Taking a deep breath, Ashton squeezed her hand and let the words fall from his lips; his hazel eyes never once straying from her azure ones. 

“Mary, we’re vampires. And you’re our mate.” 

They all cringed when her heart stuttered for a moment in her chest before she shot up into a sitting position and eyed them warily. 

“Vampires? Really?” 

Calum nodded as his eyes flashed a bright turquoise and his fangs extended while he gave her a gentle smile. 

“Yup. Sounds pretty unbelievable huh?” 

She nodded but found that as she watched all of them change their eye colors and flash their fangs, she wasn’t afraid at all.

It kind of all made sense now if she thought about it.

She reasoned that if what they said was true, and she could tell that it was; they would never hurt her ever seeing as how she was their mate. 

And as an afterthought she also reasoned that if they were going to hurt her, they would’ve probably done it by now. 

All of the boys waited patiently for her to say something. Anything.

They never expected it when she burst out laughing and began to wipe at her eyes as tears fell in a steady stream down her cheeks. 

They all looked at each other and then back at their mate who was dying of laughter at something that seemed to escape them completely. 

“What’s so funny, love?” 

Michael questioned as he quirked an eyebrow down at her. 

Mary shook her head as she wheezed out an answer. 

“Fuck, I don’t know.

It’s just, what are the fucking chances that I move from the U.S. to London and end up going to a 5SOS concert on a whim and end up being kidnapped and learning that I’m your mate? It sounds fucking insane.” 

Luke shrugged his shoulders and pressed his lips to her cheek in a sweet show of affection making her smile up at him happily.

“Well, insane or not this is your life now. And I for one, am very excited to get to mate with you and mark you finally so the whole world will know you’re mine. The sooner we turn you the better. I vote for turning you by the end of the week.” 

Calum nodded as Ashton and Michael shared a look before glancing down at her judging her reaction. 

“How do you feel about all of this, Mary? 

Do you want to wait for us to turn you or do you want to join us sooner rather than later? We need to turn you before the next Blood Moon which is in two weeks for sure.

And the longer we wait, the more restless we’ll become unfortunately. Vampires are very possessive and sensual creatures. 

Our need to mate and claim you is going to be very strong the longer you’re around us.

I’m kind of leaning on turning you by the end of the week if you’re alright with it.

I won’t do it unless you give me permission though. No one is ever going to force you into turning so quickly if you don’t want to.” 

Mary shocked the hell out of them all when she raised her head in an uncharacteristically confident manner and gave them a wicked smirk.

“If this is what my destiny is, then why the fuck wait till the end of the week? Let’s do it tonight.” 

Michael and the others nodded in response as their eyes turned dark and moved towards her pressing kisses on every piece of exposed skin. 

“If you wish it, we’ll make it happen. Tonight you will turn and be claimed as ours. The next time you wake, you’ll join us in immortality and stand by our side as our lover, princess and true mate.”

Running his fangs along her collarbone, Michael whispered into her mind making her take a sharp breath.

“The clock is ticking, love. Tonight you will die.” 

Mary let out a whimper as his fangs nipped and tugged at her skin before he laid a kiss over the small imprints.

It was official. 

She was going to die.

And Michael Clifford was going to be the one to kill her.


	4. Bloody Mary Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary loses her virginity to two of her mates. Shameless smut scene in the shower. Double penetration. What more could you ask for?

Bloody Mary Chapter 4

After a few moments of cuddling, Mary pulled back and tilted her head to the side shooting Michael a questioning look. 

“So now that that’s settled and everything, do you think I could take a shower or something so I at least don’t feel disgusting from being in the same clothes for two days?” 

He nodded and shared a look with Calum while the other boys groaned and left the room pouting. 

“Calum will show you where the bathroom is. The rest of us will be in the lounge when you’re ready.” 

Looking to Calum for confirmation, she smiled when he gave her a reassuring nod. 

Michael moved to get off the bed and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Be good for Calum, love. Just to warn you, he’s a very naughty boy when he wants to be. He’ll have you naked in under two seconds flat once I leave.” 

He teased, his green eyes shining with mirth. 

Mary blushed and ducked her head making both boys chuckle darkly before the door closed and she was left alone with one of her mates for the very first time. 

Calum sped over to it front of her and held out his hands for her to take which she accepted with slight hesitance. 

“Come on, love. We’ll get you clean in no time.” 

He said with his voice tinted with a darker edge as he led her out of the room and down the hall to where they entered a massive bathroom.

Mary’s eyes bugged out of her head when she saw that the bathroom was made out of stone with a river rock floor and state of the art features. 

The shower was the largest shower she had ever seen in her entire life taking up more than half of the room. 

The bathroom was dimly lit, with no windows to be seen anywhere. 

Calum sat her down on the counter, before whipping around and turning on the shower as steam started to fill every crevice of the room. 

Once the spray was nice and hot, he turned back to her and took her into his arms as his hands slid down her body caressing every curve.

She watched his eyes darken as his fangs slipped out of his gums making her core dampen in anticipation.

“Undress me now.” 

He commanded as he pulled back and stared her down. 

Moving her hands to the hem of his shirt, she went to lift it over his head but was surprised when he growled and shook his head.

“Start lower. Work your way up.” 

She looked up and met his unwavering gaze only for him to quirk an eyebrow in challenge down at her making her blush and drop down to her knees. 

Quickly she clasped her fingers around his belt buckle and started pulling the leather free unwinding it from around his waist and tossing it to the floor beside them. 

Her fingers fiddled with the button on his jeans for a moment before she was able to pop them over and lower the zipper down all the way as he let out a pleased rumble deep in his chest.

She smirked in triumph that she was able to do something right and hastily pulled down his jeans and as soon as he stepped out of them, tossed them to the side where his belt lay a moment before. 

Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed the large erect bulge that was straining against his fitted black boxer briefs. 

He was huge. 

She let out a small whimper when she thought of how that was going to be inside of her sooner rather than later.

Just as she was about to pull his briefs down, she jumped when the bathroom door opened and then closed quickly as the lock turned in place. 

She felt someone’s hot breath against her inner ear as they whispered to her in a husky voice. 

“He’s got quite the package, eh love? It’ll be ever better when it’s inside of you.” 

She turned and found that Luke was standing there smirking darkly down at her completely naked from head to toe. 

She gasped when she saw that his dick was large and throbbing as it dripped precum onto the floor below them. 

“Thought I’d join you, mate.” 

He said as he looked over at Calum who smirked in response before they both stepped in front of her. 

Mary felt her breath quicken and her heart beat furiously before she licked her lips and pulled Calum’s boxers off freeing his large erection. 

Calum let out a loud growl before he tore off his shirt and threw it away before both he and Luke grasped her and pulled her to stand in front of them.

They wasted no time working together in ripping off her clothes and leaving her naked before them as their eyes swept over her bare skin hungrily.

Before she had time to react, Calum lifted her up off of her feet and wrapped her legs around his waist as they stepped under the warm shower spray.

Luke followed quickly behind as Calum backed her up into the cold tile wall before leaning down and capturing her lips with his in a dizzying kiss that made her head spin. 

Calum then turned as Luke held her from the back wrapping his arms around her waist while Calum slipped his hand between them spread her legs as wide as he could. 

Mary let out a moan when his fingers slowly moved down swirling around the outside of her sex.

Luke’s lips touched down on her bare shoulder as he kissed along her milky skin before brushing his fangs along her neck. 

“Unghh yes!”

She cried out as Calum’s thumb started flicking against her clit as he tugged and pinched the bundle of nerves. 

Calum growled as the smell of her arousal filled the room making both boys lick their lips in anticipation. 

He locked eyes with her as he slowly thrust one finger into her tight channel feeling around her inner walls gently. 

“Fuck, baby you’re so tight…” 

He grit out through his clenched teeth. 

“You better fuck her soon, Cal or else I’m going to claim her innocence for my own.” 

Luke growled as his eyes narrowed at his friend. 

Calum stilled for a moment before he smirked and locked eyes with Luke. 

“That’s a great idea, Lukey. Let’s both take it then.” 

Luke’s grip tightened around their mate as they both looked down at her with a dark expression. 

After they put her back on her feet, Mary let out a surprised yelp when Calum slapped her ass hard as Luke whispered in her ear. 

“Bend over and spread your legs love. We’re both going to cum in that sweet pussy of yours.

Brace yourself against the wall. This might hurt for a moment but we need you to stay still.” 

He said before he dropped a soft kiss along her spine. 

Mary’s breathing quickened as she nodded and bent over, spreading her legs wide as she placed her hands on the wall holding her in the new positon.

She whimpered and moaned when she felt two fingers slide into her sex pumping in and out of her in a quick rhythm. 

“Fuck you were right, Cal. She’s all wet and ready for us already. Get ready love, we’re going to fucking rock your world.” 

Suddenly Calum thrust his dick hard into her pussy breaking through her virgin barrier making tears spring from her eyes as she cried out in pain. 

He stilled waiting for her to adjust to his size before he helped her stand back up as Luke slipped into positon in front of her and slowly slid his dick in from her front making her gasp at how full she was. 

She whimpered into Luke’s chest while Calum stroked her back lovingly as she adjusted to both of them inside of her at once. 

After a few minutes Luke leaned down and whispered to her quietly. 

“You good love? We’re going to move now alright?” 

Nodding she let out a cry when they both thrust into her at the same time before pulling back and thrusting in tandem in a pounding rhythm showing no mercy as she cried out their names in pleasure. 

“FUCK! 

YES GOD YES LUKE!

OH MY GOD CAL RIGHT THERE!”

They continued to pound into her until they were growling and grunting heavily as they all built up towards their quickly approaching release. 

Just when Mary was about to go over the edge of oblivion, she screamed as she came causing Luke and Calum to come hard inside of her as Luke’s fangs bit down into her collarbone and Calum’s bit down into her shoulder leaving bloody fangs marks that started to glow and then fade leaving a small tattoo in their place. 

Luke smiled when he saw that his mating tattoo was a small heart with spiraling inked tribal drawings around it. 

Calum smirked proudly when he noticed that his mating tattoo was of a rose that had the same tribal drawings around it as Luke’s. 

They pulled out at the same time as Calum scooped up Mary before she hit the ground and stepped out of the shower toweling them off before making their way back into the bedroom where he laid her down under the covers to recover from their mating ritual. 

Mary had blacked out moments before just as she came and was left feeling like she was floating on a cloud, filled with happiness and a bliss that she never had known before. 

As she slept she dreamt of her mates and their future that would happen as they lived out their lives for centuries to come.


	5. Bloody Mary Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for this chapter is Monster Girlfriend by Motel Pools.

Bloody Mary Chapter 5

When Mary awoke for the second time that day, she noticed that she was in a completely different room and her body ached when she moved making her groan in frustration. 

As her eyes swept around the room, she saw that she was now in a house or apartment and was lying in a large custom king size bed that was decked out in black and white linens. 

On either side of the bed there were night stands but no lamps making her brows furrow in confusion. 

She took in the deep red walls and dark hardwood floors and wondered where the boys were. 

Stepping out of bed, she winced when the ache between her legs became worse but fought to remain standing as she walked slowly over to the door and opened it revealing a dimly lit living room with a fully equipped state of the art kitchen on the other side. 

Suddenly she felt a gush of wind as Michael’s voice sounded from behind her. 

“Good evening, love. 

Heard you joined the mile high club thanks to Luke and Cal. 

Don’t worry, Ashton and I won’t mate with you until much later tonight.

You need to rest your body and not become too exhausted before you turn.

I’m guessing you feel a little sore right now?” 

She gave a nod and shifted her weight awkwardly as she played with the hem of the oversized t shirt that covered her bare body. 

“Yeah. Most definitely sore right now. Do you have anything I can take for the pain?"

She asked as she looked up at him with a hopeful expression. 

Michael smiled gently and nodded before taking her hand and leading her over to the couch where he gestured her to sit as he took a seat beside her. 

“Usually, you could take an over the counter pain med for pain. 

But because your pain is from a vampire mating ritual, it’s a little bit different. 

The way we can relieve you from pain or any negative feelings now is through the mating bond that you have with us as your mates. 

So what that means is I’m going to call Luke and Calum in here and they can take the pain from you and heal your wounds together. Is that alright?”

She nodded and laid back onto the couch putting her feet up as Michael closed his eyes and summoned Luke and Calum from the next room. 

Another whoosh of wind came into the room as Calum and Luke both knelt in front of her.

“You alright love? Michael said that you don’t feel too good right now.” 

Calum said gently as he brushed a piece of her long hair out of her eyes.

Leaning into his touch, she met his coffee eyes when another throb of pain made her shudder. 

“It hurt’s really bad. I keep feeling this sharp pain between my legs.” 

She whispered, her voice cracking slightly making the boys look down at her in concern. 

Luke stroked his fingers down her bare legs in a gentle caress while Calum exchanged a look with Michael. 

“We’re really sorry about hurting you, baby girl. We never would hurt you on purpose but it’s bound to hurt when you lose your virginity.” 

Luke murmured taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. 

“Is it always like that for everyone? I thought I was going to die it hurt so bad.” 

She said looking up at her mates with a look of disbelief.

They all nodded and gave her sympathetic looks before Michael got up off of the couch and moved to the armchair in front of the fire place.

“Luke and Calum are going to make you feel better now, love. It’s a rather private thing when vampires tend to their mates so I’ll be over here for the time being.” 

Michael called over his shoulder before fixing his gaze on the roaring fire. 

Mary looked up at them helplessly as Calum lifted her head off of the couch and placed it in his lap while Luke moved so he hovered over her small body. 

“Be gentle this time, okay? I don’t think I can take another round of that for a second time tonight.” 

She said giving them both stern looks making them chuckle before they lifted her shirt up and over her head and tossed it to the side as Calum helped her into a sitting position. 

“Now the way this works love is we both are going to feed from you right where our mating marks are. 

After we feed, we’re going to give you some of our blood which will make you as good as new so you’ll be ready for later tonight when you mate with Mikey and Ash.” 

Calum said as his stroked his thumb over the rose that lay across her right shoulder. 

She let out a gasp and arched her back involuntarily when she felt his fingers touch down on his mark.

His fingers felt like heaven and it was like he was not just stroking her shoulder, but deep inside her belly where her most sensitive places were found. 

He let out a low growl as he bent down and brushed her hair off to one side giving his mark a kiss before dragging his fangs teasingly across the sensitive skin. 

“Ungh! Calum!” 

She cried out right as he bit harshly down onto the mark while Luke kept her still; his arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

All at once she felt a wave of ecstasy wash over her like a hormonal tidal wave as Calum pulled her close and drank from her. 

Calum closed his eyes and relished in the taste of her sweet blood that was like the sweetest forbidden fruit on the earth. 

 

Luke looked on with a hint of jealousy as he watched her moan and fall apart at Calum’s touch. 

Letting out a growl of his own, he took both of her breasts into his hands and began to knead them and twerk her nipples as he and Calum worked as a team to bring her pleasure. 

When her eyes started to droop with sleep, Calum pulled back and slit a small cut on his arm before pressing it to her lips letting the blood fill her mouth.

“That’s right baby. Drink it all up. See it’s not so hard is it?”

He cooed to her as Luke cuddled against her. 

When she had had enough, she pulled back and licked her lips before pulling a disgusted face as she realized what she just did. 

“Ew! Did you just make me drink your blood? That’s disgusting…” 

She said making Calum and Luke burst out laughing. 

“Yes I did. And you know you thought it was delicious. Don’t lie, Mimi. It’s not nice.” 

Calum stated as he gave her a knowing look.

Mary’s eyes widened when she realized that it did taste delicious and she found herself wanting, no craving for more. 

“Oh my God. I’m a vampire…” 

She whispered to herself in disbelief. 

Luke shook his head and smirked with a hint of mischief in his eyes. 

“Not yet you’re not. Tonight after Michael and Ash are done with you, you will be.

Right now you’re only reacting to our blood because you’re our mate. 

The next time you wake after tonight you will need to drink blood to survive.” 

She nodded slowly as her brain tried to digest the new information but found it only created a giant brain freeze. 

She had forgotten about that little detail. 

Blood drinking to survive was going to take some getting used to but she knew she’d have to do it if she wanted to live another day. 

Or should she say eternity?

Fuck it was all very confusing. 

The boys seemed to know about the internal dialogue that she was currently having with herself because Calum placed his hand gently over hers where it lay in her lap and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in at once. It definitely was not easy for us when we turned.

I can’t imagine how hard it is going through this the way you are. 

Let’s just try and get through tonight and then take it one step at a time okay? 

After tonight, we have till the end of time to figure out exactly how we’re going to make this work.

Right now, let’s just plan on letting Luke finishing healing you and then maybe we could make you something to eat. 

I can only imagine how starving you must be right now.” 

He said gently as Luke nodded in agreement. 

Mary let out a sigh and ran a hand through her messy hair before giving his hand a squeeze back. 

“Alright. I’ll do whatever I need to do for me to turn. My life was shit before you all found me. What the fuck do I have to lose?” 

She said as she gave a laugh that lacked humor. 

Luke and Calum exchanged a look and then glanced over to where Michael still sat in front of the fire facing away from them. 

Mary looked back and forth between them noticing their facial expressions change like they were having some sort of silent conversation with each other. 

Suddenly it all made sense. 

“You can read each other’s mind can’t you?” 

She blurted out making both boys snap their heads towards her.

Luke looked like he was about to explain, but one shake of Calum’s head and he stayed silent as Calum just nodded but didn’t say anything more on the subject. 

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she shot them a weird look before rolling her eyes and leaning back on the couch muttering something to the effect of “stupid vampires…always keeping stupid secrets…”

A faint chuckle was heard from where Michael was sitting as the other boys scowled playfully. 

Calum kept her head in his lap as Luke bent down and nipped at her collarbone with his fangs. 

“Let’s get this show on the road then.” 

He growled before he bit down into his mark, the healing process starting all over again. 

 

Half an Hour Later…

Mary sat at the dining room table with her head resting on her placemat as she felt herself nodding off to sleep again.

Calum and Luke sat on either side of her while Ashton sat at one end of the table and Michael sat at the head. 

Currently Michael was attempting to cook his first human meal in over six years and had just barely managed to save one piece of toast from going up in flames with the toaster that now lay in a burnt crisp on the floor. 

“Shit well that was fucking awful.” 

He said with a grimace as he placed the burnt piece of toast on a plate and set it in front of her. 

The other boys snickered as Mary lifted her head slowly and coughed as her lungs filled with the remnants of smoke that were still billowing from the crispy bread. 

“Fucking hell, Michael. You really haven’t cooked in six years have you? 

Good thing I’m not going to be human after tonight seeing as how if I was, you’d starve me to death or poison me with your bad cooking.” 

She huffed in annoyance as Michael flopped down in his seat giving her a sheepish expression. 

Luke gave her shoulder a sympathetic pat as his nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell wafting from her dinner. 

“Good luck with that, darling. Better eat up before it gets cold.” 

Mary grabbed the piece of toast and bit into it before spitting it back out and shoving her plate away. 

“Okay that was even grosser than drinking your blood. I think I’ll take being a vampire over being a human any day.” 

The boys let out a bark of laughter as Michael scratched his head awkwardly. 

“Good thing your wish is being granted tonight then. After you’ve rested for a bit, you’re ours for the night.” 

Ashton said as his eyes darkened and his fangs appeared. 

Mary swallowed hard as she looked between Michael and Ashton who looked a whole lot more dark and evil than Luke and Calum did before they had sex.

She wondered if they were into kinky sex or if they were going to take her straight vanilla. 

Her heart quickened as a blush spread over her cheeks when she thought of all the kinks that she knew of and prayed to whatever higher power was up there that she’d survive the long night ahead of her.


	6. Bloody Mary Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty intense chapter. This was written listening to B.o.B's new song Violence feat. Jon Bellion.

Bloody Mary Chapter 6

Ashton and Michael leaned up against the wall in Michael’s bedroom where they had tucked Mary in after she had fallen asleep from the blood loss of the younger boy’s feedings. 

They watched as her chest rose and fell with quiet breathing indicating that she was still very much asleep.

Michael looked over at Ash and quirked an eyebrow at him, giving him a small nudge with his shoulder. 

“Penny for your thoughts, Ashy? 

You’ve been very quiet ever since we found our little mate. 

I’m trying to figure out if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.” 

Ashton turned his head, his hazel eyes meeting Michael’s bright emerald ones. 

Giving a small shrug he spoke barely above a whisper, and if Michael hadn’t been a vampire, he never would’ve heard him.

“I’m just taking it all in I guess. 

It’s all rather sudden.

Who knew that after a year of searching we’d actually find her? 

It feels so surreal knowing that she’s actually here with us. 

Right in between your sheets.

I’m almost hesitant to mate with her tonight because she looks so damn worn out already.” 

Michael was about to respond but hesitated when they heard Mary’s heartbeat quicken as she started to wake up for the third time that day. 

She let out a girly squeak as she sat up and stretched her arms up and over her head before running a hand through her messy hair. 

“I think we better make ourselves known now so we don’t cause her to have heart palpitations if she indeed does spot us over here in the dark.” 

Ashton teased as they both stepped forward making Mary tense for a moment but relax once she saw them sit down on the edge of the bed. 

“What were you doing standing in the corner like two creepers, guys?” 

She questioned making them chuckle at her apparently observant nature. 

Ashton climbed up onto the bed and sat cross legged in front of her as she looked up at him with a hint of suspicion in her wine colored eyes.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that, love? You’d think I was going to be the one turning you tonight or something…” 

Ash muttered giving her a playful scowl. 

“So if you’re not the one who’s going to turn me then who is?”

She asked trying to keep her voice from breaking.

In an instant Michael was sitting cross legged beside her as he turned his head to look down at her with a cute smirk playing at his pale lips. 

“That would be me, darling. 

Which is going to be quite an experience for all of us it seems seeing as how none of us have ever turned someone before. 

But I promise I’ll do my best to make it as quick and painless as possible for you.” 

 

Mary’s eyes widened before she dropped her gaze to the bed sheets beneath them, taking in a shuddering breath. 

“Well that sounds promising…Really how do you know that you’re not just going to end up killing me? I’d really rather not die completely tonight if we can help it…” 

She said quietly as Michael placed a gentle hand on her knee. 

“Well, the reality is that you are indeed going to die tonight. 

Your heart will cease beating when I drain you completely but then just like the boys did earlier, I’ll give you my blood so that you’ll go through the turning and then hopefully rise as one of us in a few nights from now. 

It’s never a guarantee that the human will turn, but it’s a risk we have to take.

The longer you stay human, the more danger you’re in if we come across any other threats or vampires.” 

She sat deep in thought as Ashton leaned over and brushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes speaking in a concerned tone. 

 

“It also stops us from dying.

If we hadn’t found you and planned to turn you when we did, we all would’ve gotten a death sentence as we withered away and then finally ceased to exist without your love and affection that only you can give us.” 

Mary knew that the stakes were set high tonight with her turning but she hadn’t know that she was also saving her mates from their own destruction. 

Her eyes shot up as she took in both Michael and Ashton’s pale features, memorizing every detail of her mates that she was destined for. 

Even though she hadn’t known them long, she knew that she would never be able to let them die because of her. 

She realized that her heart, although not going to be beating for much longer, now beat for them and them only. 

Finding a new strength within herself she shakily reached out and took both of their larger hands in hers and gave them a loving squeeze of reassurance. 

The boys were taken off guard by her tender touch and just stared at her with wide eyes as they watched her experimentally run her small thumbs over their knuckles in small circles. 

They both closed their eyes and let out rumbles of pleasure, suddenly remembering how much they loved to be touched. 

“Keep doing that and we’re going to lose what little self-control we have, love.” 

Michael breathed out as his eyes began to flash from bright blue to his normal emerald ones. 

It was then that Mary decided to throw caution to the wind and make the biggest split second decision of her mortal life. 

“Take me. I’m yours. If I’m really your mate, prove it. Mate me and mark me. Make me like you.” 

She whispered as both their head’s turned to look down at her. 

Ashton and Michael let out growls that echoed off the blood red walls before they share a look and pounced on her. 

 

Ashton ripped the shirt that she was wearing clean off her body while Michael came behind her and took her into his lap while spreading her legs with his own. 

Mary’s eyes squeezed shut as she began to pant when Michael’s large hands found her breasts and pinched her nipple’s, rolling them between his expert fingers. 

Her back arched involuntarily while he palmed her breasts as his lips kissed and sucked down her neck until he hit her sweet spot where her neck met her collarbone.

“Agh! Fuck yes Michael! Right there!” 

She moaned as he dragged the sharp points of his fangs over the delicate skin. 

Ashton growled not wanting to be left out and took her legs and bent them at the knee before throwing them over his shoulder as he slowly kissed down her thighs before giving her sex a hard lick. 

“AGH! FUCK YES!” 

She screamed as his tongue dove in between her slick folds and ran along the inside of her inner walls. 

Ashton’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as his mouth filled with her sweet womanly nectar that tasted like honey and sugar. 

He then pulled his tongue out as he took his fingers and unsheathed her clit holding her folds open before wrapping his lips around the tiny nub of nerves. 

He sucked and hummed against her making her mewl and scream his name loudly. 

Michael pulled back and rolled off to the side as Ashton lowered her legs and spread them wide while propping her up on the pillows behind them. 

Letting out a possessive growl, he locked eyes with her before dipping down to her inner thigh and sinking his fangs hard into her pale flesh making her cry out his name as he began to drink from her luscious veins. 

Michael felt himself grow hard as a rock as he watched his friend take their mate’s blood for the first time and licked his lips attempting to remain in control before his blood lust took over completely. 

Mary felt her fluids squirt out of her body all over the sheets as she watched through hooded eyes as her blood trickled down Ashton’s chin. 

There was something incredibly sexy and endearing watching her mate feed from her. 

Her heart warmed at the thought of how much closer they would be after he claimed her. 

Reaching a hand down, she ran her fingers through his dirty blonde hair lovingly caressing his scalp as he drank. 

Ashton moaned at the overwhelming sensation of tasting her blood and her soft caresses. 

When he finally had his fill, he pulled back and watched as the Celtic Claddagh Symbol surrounded by tribal artwork appeared all along her upper left thigh. 

His breath caught in his throat as he traced the beautiful tribal knots that wove around the Claddagh. 

It was stunning, and it represented exactly what he felt for Mary and the joy that he’d bring into her life. 

He was brought back out of his thoughts as Michael let out a low growl and moved towards him dangerously.

Ashton offered his neck to their coven’s leader in submission before slowly backing out of the room and closing the door. 

It was on Michael now. 

He barely contained the loud hiss that ripped from his throat as his eyes flashed bright blue when he took her into his arms.

Mary’s breath quickened as she whimpered when she saw the dangerous look in her mate’s eyes. 

This wasn’t Michael anymore. 

This was a vampire who was every bit of a predator that legends made him out to be.

His fingernails extended into sharp claws as he ran them slowly down her body leaving long bloody scratches on her pale skin. 

She cried out when he roughly spread her legs and shed his clothing before thrusting hard into her tight pussy. 

He pinned her hands above her head as he began to pound into her.

This was a different type of love making. 

This was how he claimed her body and soul for his own. 

Mary’s cried were drowned out by the growls and grunts that he made as he sped up to an inhuman speed while slamming himself against her cervix. 

Suddenly he leaned down and gave her a bruising kiss as he came hard while she came around him. 

He rode out their highs before he stilled inside of her and looked down at her with a look that only killer’s possessed. 

“You’re going to die now, Mary.” 

He whispered before he dipped his head down and swiftly sank his fangs right into her breast and through her heart making her let out a pained scream as her heart stuttered while he proceeded to drain the life from her body.

She could feel tears pour down her cheeks as she screamed and sobbed trying hard to get away from the monster that her mate had turned into. 

But her resistance was futile as Michael tightened his grip on her, pressing her down into the mattress while blood ran down his chin. 

Her breathing slowed as she gasped for air that would never fill her dying lungs again. 

Black dots clouded her vision before she succumbed to the darkness forever.

The last thing she heard was the sound of Michael’s voice whispering quietly to her.

“I love you, my sweet mate. Please forgive me.” 

Then all at once, her heart stopped.

It was official. 

Mary had died.


	7. Bloody Mary Chapter 7

Bloody Mary Chapter 7

It had been three day since Mary had begun the turning process.

Three long days that Michael never once left her side. 

He had been in a constant state of misery and grief ever since he had heard her heart stop and breathe her very last breath. 

All of the others boys had tried to tell him that she would be fine and that it was a necessary evil if they wanted her to live forever but he had shut down every time as his dead heart clenched at the thought of how he killed her. 

He killed her. 

He had killed his mate. 

Before Michael had turned, he was a good kid. 

Sure he had fooled around and gotten in trouble but he had never taken someone’s life before. 

Even after he became a vampire, he never once had taken a victim’s life and it made his heart shatter into a million pieces as he thought of how scared Mary had been when his fangs sunk into her flesh. 

He hoped and prayed that she would maybe one day be able to consider forgiving him for the horrid things that he had done. 

And that was how he found himself laying with his little mate held tightly in his arms as he absently ran his fingers through her hair. 

The good news was that she had begun the turning process almost immediately after she had died. 

Her skin had become several shades lighter and glowed in the moonlight as her long black hair had become more luscious and full.

Her curves had become more pronounced as the rest of her body became leaner and toned. 

The boys had scrubbed her clean of all the blood that had been smeared all over after she had died opting to let her remain naked as she lay in Michael’s bed.

Michael brushed her long hair away from her breast as he placed a gentle kiss to his mating mark that had appeared as soon as he had pulled his fangs from her skin. 

The Celtic symbol for soul mate rested on her breast with the words “Mo Anam Cara” woven between knots and roses around it. 

The words said “My Soulmate” in Gaelic making him close his eyes and whisper it against her skin every time he laid eyes on it.

He couldn’t help but feel proud as a wave of pride and hope washed over him as he thought about how his mark was the biggest and most intricate one out of all of them. 

Now if he could just get his little mate to wake up from the deep slumber that the turning had caused her to fall into.

He swallowed hard and licked is lips as his voice came out gravelly and thick with emotion. 

“Mary…Please love if you can hear me please do something. 

Anything…

I’ll even settle for you fucking blinking at this point…It’s been three days which was even longer than when we turned and you’ve got all of us worried sick….

When you wake up I want you to know how sorry I am about having to end your life…

I’m sorry I scared you and I know you probably will want nothing to do with me when you first wake up, but please know that I love you and I’d do anything to have you here with me…” 

He said as his voice broke while tears fell down off of his cheeks and onto her mating mark making it glow lightly. 

Michael cried long and hard as he clung to his mate for dear life. 

He didn’t know what else he could do but he swore that one way or another she would wake up and he would see her beautiful eyes once again. 

Suddenly he froze as he felt small finger’s run through his long locks tiredly. 

“Don’t cry, my love.

I’m here.

I’m sorry for scaring you.

Please don’t blame yourself for having to kill me.

I love you and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you and the rest of the boys.” 

He heard a small voice say making him raise his head as he was met with the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen.

His breath caught in his throat as a fresh set of tears cascaded down his cheeks. 

Mary ran her hands through his messy hair and wiped at his tears as her violet eyes fluttered open and looked down at him.

Michael threw his arms around her and began to kiss every bit of her pale skin as the other’s came rushing in as they jumped on the bed and showered her with love and affection. 

She let out a relieved sigh as she held her mate’s tightly to her as she started her new life into immortality.


	8. Bloody Mary Chapter 8

Bloody Mary Chapter 8

An hour later, Mary sat at the kitchen table with a glass of type O blood as she leaned her head on Michael’s chest while they discussed everything that happened. 

“You were out for three days. 

That was longer than any of us took when we turned.

We were beginning to think that you had rejected the turn.” 

Ashton said as he sipped at his own glass of blood while shooting a look over at Michael whose fingers were threaded in her hair as he caressed her gently. 

Mary felt Michael tense and sent a hardened look over at Ashton who’s smiled faltered when he met her violet eyes. 

“Yeah well I survived so you can all stop acting like it was Michael’s fault. 

You all know he had to kill me in order for him to trigger the turn.

Stop beating him up about it.” 

She said in a stern voice as she met each and every one of her mate’s eyes. 

They all swallowed hard and nodded as Michael pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. 

“I know one thing for sure though. You definitely make a stunning vampire, love.” 

Calum said as his eyes gave her new body a once over. 

She smiled in response and glanced down at the new outfit that she was dressed in. 

The boys had bought her a new wardrobe and she was definitely putting it to good use. 

Right now she was dressed in a lace up black corset and a black mini skirt with a pair of steel toed boots. 

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt Luke’s hand trail up her skirt and settle on her upper thigh that didn’t have Ashton’s mark on it. 

“Yes you look lovely, sweetheart.

Although I think I enjoy it more when we get you out of all those clothes.” 

He said as his voice became gravelly and deep with need. 

She let out a small moan right before Michael growled and snatched Luke’s hand off of their mate making her look up at him with a what the fuck look.

“Stop playing around guys. 

We all have to discuss what we’re going to do about our show that we’re playing at the stadium tomorrow.

We have to decide if we should tell the fans about Mary or keep her a secret while we figure it all out.” 

Mary watched as all of the guy’s eyes widened in realization before everyone started talking and yelling over each other. 

Michael and Mary both shared a look before she put two fingers to her lips and whistled loudly making every vampire in the room wince. 

“Thanks, love.

Now everyone be quiet and let’s go around one at a time and say what we think, alright? 

Ashton, you’re up first.” 

They all looked over at Ashton who was fiddling with the stem of his glass as he studied the table in front of him. 

“I think that we need to tell the fans. 

The sooner we tell them, the less problems we have to worry about with other vampires. 

If we wait and others think she’s not mated they’ll come to claim her for themselves and we’ll lose her forever.” 

Michael and Luke let out low growls while Calum nodded and leaned against the table. 

“I think you’re right.

Let’s just be honest with our fans and nip that one in the bud before trouble starts.

Our mate’s safety should be our number one priority at this point.” 

Luke nodded and raised his head to look between Mary and Michael who were in deep thought. 

“I agree with both Ash and Cal. 

But I think we should make sure that whatever we do is cool with Mary. 

If she doesn’t agree to it then I definitely don’t.” 

Everyone turned to look at Mary who sipped at her glass of blood delicately. 

“Well I was hoping we could put off telling the fans for a while but if it’s going to be a matter of safety than I think we should just tell them.

We need to make it known to other vampires that I’m your mate.” 

Michael stayed quiet as he continued to run his fingers through her hair while keeping his eyes locked on the table in front of him. 

He was the only one who wasn’t partaking in a glass of blood and it was starting to put everyone on edge at how he refused to feed. 

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife as they all sat in deep thought trying to wrack their brains for a good solution. 

Finally Mary slammed her hands on the table making all of them jump in surprise as she let out an annoyed groan. 

“Fuck it just bring me on stage and announce that I’m Michael’s girlfriend or whatever.

Any vampire within a hundred mile radius can see the mating marks that you gave me. 

And if anyone doesn’t have anything helpful to add then I’m going to ask you all to leave for a while and let me think.” 

She growled as her mate’s looked at her with concerned expressions. 

Everyone got up to leave but Mary’s voice sounded from where she sat at the table making them all freeze. 

“Except you. You and I need to have a chat.” 

She said as she pointed at Michael who immediately took his seat beside her. 

When it was just her and Michael left at the table, Mary turned to her mate with a concerned expression of her own. 

“Babe you haven’t fed since you turned me.

It can’t be safe for all of us if you’re going to withhold yourself from what keeps you alive.” 

Michael shook his head and ran his fingers through his messy black locks before resting it on the table in front of him. 

“I just can’t, love. You don’t understand what you all are asking of me.” 

Mary’s eyebrows furrowed as she reached out to rub his back but immediately pulled back when he tensed. 

“Michael Gordon Clifford, I’m your mate and the love of your life.

Do not try and hide things from me because I will find out one way or another. 

This mating bond works both ways and I will fight my way inside of your mind if I have to.

Now tell me please why you won’t feed….” 

She said as he gave a tired sigh and lifted his head to meet her eyes. 

“The blood bags from humans will only sustain us for so long.

If we don’t feed from our mate then we’ll die and I can’t do it Mary. 

I refuse to lose control and hurt you again.

I would rather die before I do anything that could hurt you. 

The other boys are willing to give in to their needs with you but not me.

I won’t be the one who ends your immortal life so soon after I’ve taken your human one.” 

Mary was about to respond but she didn’t get the chance as Michael jumped up and flitted out of the room.

She stared at the table in stunned silence as she faintly heard his bedroom door slam shut down the hall. 

Michael was scared he was going to hurt her. 

The thing was, so was Mary.


	9. Bloody Mary Chapter 9

Bloody Mary Chapter 9

Mary raced down the hall until she reached Michael’s bedroom door where she was relieved to find that it wasn’t locked as she opened it and stepped into the darkness that greeted her. 

She could hear the sounds of sobbing coming from the bed as her eyes adjusted to her new night vision ability. 

She swallowed hard and raked a hand through her messy black hair as she made her way over to the bed and crawled underneath the covers where her mate lay in a fit of tears. 

Wrapping her arms around him, she shushed him softly as her hands found themselves in his long tresses. 

“Shh…Michael...My love listen to me…You need to feed now.

You can’t keep putting it off. 

Turning me took a lot out of you and you need to keep up your strength for the show tomorrow night. 

Please Mikey…for me…” 

She whispered into the darkness as he hesitantly raised his head and looked at her with his eyes glassy and full of tears. 

“Please love don’t make me do it. I don’t want to hurt you. I love you too much to hurt you…” 

He whimpered as she ran her hands up under his shirt coming to rest on his bare back. 

“I’ll be alright. 

I know you’re not going to go too far this time.

And to be honest, I really want you to do it.

I’ve been craving your bite since you marked me and I want to know what it feels like when you feed from me.” 

She felt her mate freeze as his eyes darkened and then flashed an electric blue while his fangs lengthened at her words. 

“Really..?

You’ll really let me feed from you, Mary?

I promise I’ll be good and then we can fuck afterwards.

That’s how it works you know. 

The blood from our mates is an aphrodisiac.” 

He said as he slowly moved towards her. 

Mary nodded and opened up her arms to him as he quickly moved so he hovered over her small frame. 

“Take me Michael…I’m yours…” 

She whispered as Michael gently started unlacing her corset; his fingers meticulously pulling at the ribbons. 

Slowly as he unlaced the last hook on her corset he pulled it away from her body as he reveled in her pale skin that glistened in the moonlight. 

His eyes scanned over her before they sunk as he eyed her skirt with a look of lust. 

Mary decided to speed up the process as she threw off her boots and unzipped her skirt so she could slide it quickly off and chuck it into the darkness. 

She heard Michael let out a feral growl as he licked his lips; his eyes falling to her lacey thong that covered her already moist center. 

He gently ran his hands down her sides and along her belly before hooking a finger through her thong and sliding it off of her body before bringing it to his nose and inhaling deeply.

“Fuck you smell delicious love…”

He groaned as he quickly pocketed her thong into his shirt pocket and began undressing himself at lightning speed.

Mary’s eyes traveled down his naked body when he finally managed to free himself from the confines of his clothes and found herself blatantly staring at how beautiful her mate was. 

His pale chest was covered in a smattering of dark chest hair that trailed down his body and fanned lightly across his toned stomach as it led straight to his massive shaft that was already dripping with precum as she licked her lips in anticipation.

Michael’s eyes darkened as he watched his mate scan over his body. 

He felt a wave of pride at how she obviously liked what she had seen. 

Mary found herself running her fingers down his body tracing over his tattoos that seemed to glow in the moonlight. 

She let out a little gasp of surprise when he descended down onto her body and pressed his throbbing erection against her upper thigh. 

He was so hard and he needed to be inside of her now. 

Michael gave his mate a chaste kiss on the lips before he spread her legs wide and placed himself at her dripping entrance. 

All at once, he thrust deep into her body as she let out a cry of pleasure when he began thrusting in an earth shattering tempo against her slick inner walls. 

Mary bucked her hips upwards meeting him thrust for thrust as they slowly built up to their impending release. 

“Ungh! Fuck! Michael….” 

She mewled as he bent down and grazed his fangs over his mating mark that was scrawled across her breast. 

He stilled momentarily inside of her as he kissed the mark and took her nipple into his mouth lapping at her like a newborn. 

Her pale fingers grasped and tugged on his locks as she bit her lip so hard her fangs pierced her skin. 

“Feed from me, baby. Please…” 

He whispered as he started to thrust harder showing her no mercy.

“Ungh...Ugh…AHH!” 

Mary screamed as she came around him hard.

Her own eyes flashed bright blue as she bit down harshly on her mate’s shoulder as he reciprocated with his own bite on his mating mark sending them over the edge.

Both fed slowly as she lapped at the wounds that they created.

“My mate…My love…My life…” 

Michael cooed inside her mind making her moan as his blood ran across her tongue. 

Once they both had their fill of each other’s sweet nectar, they pulled back and collapsed in a panting tangled mess of limbs as they felt heaven and earth move.

Just before Mary’s eyes fluttered closed, she leaned up weakly and placed a sweet kiss on her mate’s forehead making him let out a tired rumble as he buried his face against her breast. 

“I love you Michael Gordon Clifford. 

Forever and Always…” 

She said as his love surrounded her and clung tight to her body while the moon kept watch over its children of the night.


	10. Bloody Mary Chapter 10

Bloody Mary Chapter 10

A few hours later, they awoke to a small knock on the door that made Michael tense as Mary rolled over to face whoever was disturbing them with a loud yawn. 

Hesitantly, Luke poked his head in and gave them a cautious yet relieved smile. 

“Hey guys, you alright?

We were all pretty worried about you. Do you want to join us in the living room?

We’re discussing how we’re going to announce that Mary is in our lives tomorrow at the show.

And Mikey, I’m glad you finally came to your senses. 

And look you got to make love to our lovely mate too.” 

He said with a smirk as he leaned up against the doorway causing Michael to let out a halfhearted growl as he clutched his arms around his mate’s waist tighter making her giggle. 

“Go the fuck away Luke. I’m trying to sleep damnit….I’ll get up when I’m good and ready.” 

He murmured tiredly as he nuzzled deeper into Mary’s shoulder. 

Mary rolled her eyes and gave Luke a small smile.

“We’ll be out in a minute. Save us a seat, okay?” 

Michael groaned as Luke simultaneously whooped with happiness as he nodded and gave her a saucy wink. 

“Sure thing, babe. My lap will be all warm and ready just for you.” 

He said as Michael took one of the pillows and chucked it at his head narrowly missing while Luke raced out of the room giggling. 

Mary turned gently in her mate’s iron grip and nuzzled his nose with her own making his face scrunch up cutely as he opened one eye cautiously. 

“Must we go now, love? I’m still not ready to share you yet. Can’t I have you for a little while longer?” 

He whined before burying his head in between her full breasts. 

She nodded and dropped a kiss on his head before rustling his messy black locks and climbing out of bed so she could locate the clothes that were thrown somewhere in the dark room.

“Come on, Michael. The others need us to figure out what to do about the show tomorrow. You can’t just go in there with no plan.” 

Michael sighed heavily and sat up while running a hand through his hair trying and failing miserably at spiking it up again.   
“But love, plans suck. Not having a plan is always my go to plan. I always manage to pull it off without a hitch anyways…” 

Mary shook her head as she pulled on her underwear and skirt before taking her corset and gesturing for him to help her. 

“Yes because something going wrong tomorrow is exactly what we need right now. Come on, Mr. Fangs. Time to get up and act like that bossy leader that you always are.” 

Michael groaned and let out a small growl as he swiftly laced up her corset and pulled it extra tight making her gasp slightly. 

“Careful baby. Because I always can have a plan for you when we’re done with this fucking meeting.” 

He said as he gave her a small slap on her rear end making her jump and giggle as he flitted out of bed and got dressed in record time. 

His clothes were a little rumpled and messy but it was the best that he could do at that exact moment so they decided to go with it.   
Walking hand in hand down the hall, they found the other boys lounging on the sofas and chairs in the living room where they all seemed to be lost without their favorite older vampire. 

They all stopped talking and turned to them when they walked in as Ashton immediately got up and swept his little mate up into his arms before carrying her bridal style over to the sofa where he proceeded to plop her down in his lap between him and Calum who started to rub her feet while he played with her long black tresses. 

Michael swaggered in and made himself at home in Luke’s lap who rested his head against the older vampire while wrapping his long arms around him. 

“Alright, so you all wanted to talk about how this is all going down tomorrow at the concert….So let’s start. 

Lukey you first, mate. How should we approach this?” 

Luke nuzzled Michael’s chest with his nose and sighed with happiness. 

“How about we bring her on stage before we sing Beside You and make a big to do about singing to her as your girlfriend and all? The fans would love it…” 

Michael nodded in agreement as Calum stopped rubbing Mary’s feet momentarily to continue the discussion. 

Calum’s brows furrowed as he looked down at their mate in concern. 

“What if they take it badly? 

Like what if a riot breaks out or something? 

Then we’ll all be in trouble. 

We need to have a plan to make a quick exit if we need to. 

One of us needs to be with her at every moment.” 

Ashton remained quiet for a moment as the others broke out into growls as they all moved closer to Mary who felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine. 

Once they were all effectively surrounding her on the couch Ashton finally spoke up from his spot in between Calum and Michael. 

“I think that you’re both right.

I think we should make a big to do when we sing Beside You but as soon as we’re done singing to her on stage we sit her in the wings out of sight so we can see her but no one else can for the rest of the show. 

Then we’ll keep her with us when we’re doing the meet and greet.” 

Everyone looked to Mary who was deep in thought while tapping her long fingernails against Calum’s thigh.

Finally she cracked a smile and nodded leaning back in her mate’s embrace as she spoke tiredly. 

“I agree. I think that’s a great idea. 

Just make sure that one of your will be able to flit us out of there if something goes wrong. 

Although I really don’t see there being a problem at all. 

I think we’re all set for now. 

Now you all have to go practice while I watch.

I wanna have a private show just the five of us.” 

Mary said as she gave them each a look before winking and flitting off at lightning speed to the practice space that was down the hall making her mate’s quirk an eyebrow before they all raced after her whooping with laughter. 

Tomorrow night they would introduce their mate to the rest of the world and they could only hope and pray that everything turned out exactly the way it should.


	11. Bloody Mary chapter 11

Bloody Mary Chapter 11

6:00 P.M. The Next Day…..

Mary sat at her makeup table in the bathroom pinning her hair up into a pretty half up half down do. 

It had been a long day of rehearsals and getting ready for the show that was happening in a little over an hour. 

The boys were all tense and jumpy as they flitted about trying to make the stadium and backstage as safe as possible for her.

That’s where they were now. 

Luke had told her that they’d send her a car at 6:45 to take her to the stadium and have someone escort her backstage before the show started. 

Just then she heard her phone ding as she pulled it out of her black clutch. 

She smiled when she saw that it was a text from Michael asking for the millionth time in the past five minutes if she was alright. 

Michael: Baby you alright? I haven’t gotten a text from you in over three minutes. Please respond ASAP! =( 

Rolling her eyes her fingers flitted over the keyboard as she typed back what she hoped sounded like a reassuring text. 

Mary: Yeah babe. I’m fine. I’m just finishing my hair. Tell the others I love them. I’ll be there soon. Xoxoxo 

Not even a second later her phone dinged with a new text as she glanced down at the words on the screen. 

Michael: Don’t scare me like that Mari…I just want to make sure you’re safe. We’re all on edge tonight if you haven’t noticed. Please hurry up and get here as soon as possible…I’ll feel better when you’re in my arms. 

A small smile graced her ruby red lips as she put her phone down momentarily to slip into short black bodycon dress that had long sleeves that were slashed all up and down the length of her arms. 

The dress clung to her curves as she slipped on a pair of black stilettos before turning and facing the mirror as she took in her new and improved vampire appearance. 

Just then, she heard a honk from a car coming from outside as she hurriedly grabbed Michael’s black leather jacket and her purse before making her way quickly down the steps and out to the waiting black SUV that would take her to the stadium. 

On the way she had received several more texts from the boys letting her know that they were still in sound check for another half hour. 

Once she arrived at the stadium she was ushered backstage where the boy’s manager was waiting impatiently for her. 

“Oh good you’re finally here. Not like we have a show to put on or anything.” 

He muttered while giving her a disapproving look. 

Mary quirked an eyebrow at the human and stood to her full height while giving him a cocky look. 

“Where are the boys? I want to wish them luck before they hit the stage tonight.” 

He sputtered incoherently before scoffing at her and shaking his head. 

“Absolutely not. They have sound check right up until the show. Girlfriend or not, you belong out in the crowd not here bothering all of us.” 

Just as those words left his mouth, he jumped and turned around when one of her mate’s voices sounded from behind them. 

“Mate, I know I didn’t just hear you tell my girlfriend that she belongs in an unruly crowd of teenagers. Perhaps we should discuss your dismissal and the hiring of a new manager, yeah?” 

Michael said his voice thick with a dangerous edge as he stepped around the unfortunate human and draped his arm around her shoulder. 

“Hey love! Glad you made it in one piece. Come on let’s go find the rest of the boys.” 

He cooed lovingly as they turned and walked away from the bewildered man. 

As her mate led her to her seat in the wings, Mary took a deep breath and let it out as the sounds of the crowd grew louder like thunder all throughout the air. 

When they reached the area that she was going to be staying, Michael turned to her and took both of her hands in his as he leaned in, his lips ghosting over her own. 

“Are you ready for the start of forever, Mary? As soon as we walk out on that stage, everyone will know that you’re ours.” 

Instead of responding with words she pulled her mate and first love close and smashed her lips onto his in a fanged kiss of fiery passion. 

The chanting of the crowd got louder as Michael suddenly pulled away and gave her a nod as his eyes flashed a dangerous blue before he turned and walked out into the darkness of the stadium. 

Mary watched as pride and love filled her entire being as she waited for her mates to blow not only their fans minds, but her own as well.


	12. Bloody Mary Chapter 12

Bloody Mary Chapter 12

Mary watched as the stadium burst to life in front of her very eyes. 

Flame throwers burst on either side of the stage lighting up the boys faces in a bright orange glow. 

As Luke greeted the crowd, Michael and Calum made sure their guitars were tuned before Ash started pounding out the first few lines of Jet Black Heart. 

Mary bobbed her head along with the music as she scanned the crowd and noticed that everyone was human and under the age of 16. 

The girls in the crowd seemed to be fanatics about her mates and her lips puckered as if she tasted something sour when she thought about millions of human girls wanting what was hers. 

But as soon as that thought crossed her mind she immediately kicked herself for being silly since it wasn’t too long ago that she was one of those girls. 

Her eyes clouded over as she thought back to the night that the boys had spotted her and essentially kidnapped her into her new life as their mate. 

But as she looked out onto the stage where the boys were up to their crazy antics she couldn’t help but smile and laugh along with the crowd eternally thankfully for all the boys had done. 

Their lives together were only just beginning and plenty of new exciting adventures lay just around the corner. 

She thought of how she would be able to travel the world with her mates and get to see anything and everything. 

Mary watched as Michael glanced back into the wings where she stood and gave her a heart stopping smile. 

“You know love, I was thinking that after this leg of the tour we could go on vacation to somewhere romantic and have a little adventure with all of us.” 

She heard his voice croon in her head which made her giggle and wonder at the same time how he was able to sing with his voice and carry on a conversation at the same time. 

Michael gave a little shrug that he played off as a new dance move while jumping off one of the platforms. 

“I’ve learned a few tricks after being a vampire for a while. Like multitasking.” 

He quipped just as Luke and Calum’s voices sounded in her head. 

“Oh yeah, just because you’re the oldest you get to know the coolest tricks.” 

Calum whined making all of them roll their eyes. 

“Um…Guys can we please get back to you know the show that we’re doing in front of oh I don’t know, 3,000 screaming fangirls?!” 

Luke yelled making Mary wince at how loud he was. 

Just as Mary was about to take her seat she heard Ashton’s gravelly voice in the corner of her mind. 

“Mary. I need to talk to you after the show. Would you please meet me in the back of the stadium?” 

She watched as Ashton casually flipped his long curly hair and glanced over her way. 

Nodding she wondered what the most mysterious and elusive member of the band needed to talk to her about. 

Just as she was about to ponder that thought, the boys cut the music and shined a spotlight in the center of the stage as all of them gathered in the middle. 

She watched as Michael took his mike and gestured to the band. 

“Hello everyone! 

We hope you’re having a good time tonight! We know we sure are. 

Tonight’s a very special night for me and the band. 

Tonight I want to introduce you to a very special person who’s stolen my heart.

Everyone please give a big warm welcome to my girlfriend, Mary!” 

Just as he finished there was a chorus of boos from the audience as Michael and the others turned towards the wings and gestured for her to come join them on center stage. 

Mary flipped her black hair over her shoulder and put on her most I don’t give a fuck face before strutting out onto the stage earning themselves several hundred gasps from the audience members. 

Luke was the first to react reaching out and enveloping her into his massive embrace. 

Calum and Michael came up and surrounded her as the crowd shouted angry things and became unruly. 

Ashton glared out at the crowd as iPhone cameras flashed everywhere. 

He quickly marched over to the edge of the stage and grabbed the mic in his hand as a dark and edgy vibe filled the air. 

“That’s enough! Are you all quite finished?

You have no right to be rude to Michael’s lovely girlfriend! 

She’s a real sweetheart and if you continue on like this I’m afraid we’re going to have to cancel the rest of the show!” 

 

The room fell so silent that you could hear a pin drop as the other boys and Mary looked at each other in surprise. 

Luke gulped as he murmured to the rest of the boys. 

“Everyone just play it off and smile. There’s fucking cameras everywhere. We’re going to have hell to pay for this in the morning.” 

Mary’s shoulders instantly slumped as she thought of all the trouble that she caused for the boys just by being their mate. 

Tears pricked her eyes as she turned and ran off the stage.

The boys looked at each other before Michael cursed and pulled at the locks of his candy colored hair. 

“We need to finish the show. As soon as we finish the last song we search the entire building. She needs to be found. We aren’t leaving her without our mate.” 

He growled in their minds as they felt Mary’s mental walls rise and block them out as she disappeared into the darkness of the night.


	13. Bloody Mary Chapter 13

Bloody Mary Chapter 13

Mary rushed onto the dark alley that led to the street behind the stadium as her hair whipped wildly in the wind. 

Taking out the clip that held her hair she threw it against the brick wall in anger successfully snapping it in half. 

Tears poured down her cheeks just as the sky started to pour down rain all around her. 

Droplets of rain pelted against her skin like tiny needles as she dropped to the ground in a fit of tears. 

Suddenly her world dimmed as it came to her. 

The thirst. 

It overpowered all of her senses as her mind became a mindless drone. 

Her eyes flashed bright red as her fangs and claw like nails extended as a deafening crack of lightening flashed around the darkened sky. 

Slowly she pulled herself up off of the ground and ran her sharpened nails over her dress causing it to rip into long strands as her shoulders heaved with her now erratic breathing. 

Letting out a loud growl she flung herself onto the brick wall and dug her nails deep into the buildings side as she slowly climbed her way to the top.

Her wet, stringy black hair hung down around her face as her eyes hungrily scanned the streets below for a suitable victim.

Just as she was about to switch positions on the roof her vampire eyesight caught sight of a young teenage boy dressed in all black desperately trying to shield himself from the torrential downpour. 

Her lips curled into a sickening smile as she let out a dark laugh. 

Stepping up to the ledge of the building she licked her lips before dropping down into a freefall over the buildings edge. 

She landed hard on the ground below a few yards behind the boy but she could no longer feel pain as her mind set on the one thing that she craved. 

Blood.

Kill. 

She looked around making sure the coast was clear before she flitted down the sidewalk until she was directly behind her young victim. 

“Oh young one…Don’t you know it’s dangerous to be out alone at night?”

She cooed seductively making the boy quickly turn and face her with a surprised expression. 

“Wha-…”  
But before he could even gasp with surprise, Mary pounced on top of him as her claws dug into his chest ripping away his shirt as he began to scream for help. 

The street was dark and empty causing Mary to smirk at how no one would interrupt her little late night snack. 

Looking down into the boys teary blue eyes she stroked his wet hair lightly.

“Don’t worry Hun. 

I’ll make this quick and painless. 

You won’t feel a thing.”

She said before she dug her fangs deep into the vein in his neck as the taste of blood poured over her tongue. 

Mary let out a moan as she sucked hard while the boy continued to struggle beneath her. 

After a few moments the color drained away from the boy’s skin as he ceased moving. 

Mary heard the boy’s heart stutter in his chest before it went silent once and for all. 

When the last drop of blood left his body, Mary pulled back and wiped a hand across her lips catching the blood that coated them. 

Suddenly her vision went blurry and darkness took over and she collapsed in a wet heap on top of her victim as her mind became numb.

 

Meanwhile Inside the Stadium…

“Search the dressing rooms! She can’t have gone far!” 

Michael shouted as Luke and the other ran frantically through the building looking for their lost mate. 

Suddenly they all froze in place as a dark sensation came over them making them all shudder with fear.

“Shit…”

Michael cursed before he flitted out the backdoor and down the street where he found his mate unconscious and bloody on top of what looked like a dead body. 

The other’s followed him outside and stopped dead in their tracks as they took in the scene before them. 

Dropping to his knees, Michael carefully lifted his mate off of her apparent victim and cradled her in his arms as he closed his eyes tightly trying to quell the anger inside of him.

It was all his fault. 

If he had only checked in with her a couple times, this wouldn’t have happened.   
Ashton and Luke dropped down beside him and ran their hands over her limp, drenched body as Calum bent down and checked the victim’s pulse. 

He shook his head before letting out a string of colorful curses.

Ashton helped Michael to his feet while Luke and Calum followed quickly behind as they started away from the scene of the crime. 

“We don’t have long before someone notices the body. 

Let’s be quick about getting her home. 

We can’t risk being seen like this.” 

Ashton said firmly as Michael nodded completely devoid of any emotion. 

Luke and Calum shuddered as they walked close together to keep themselves warm.

Suddenly a scream was heard before sirens started blaring from behind them. 

Michael’s breath stopped completely before he took off in an all-out run before flitting all through the city until he reached their hotel room. 

Luke, Calum and Ash quickly followed before Ashton slammed the door shut and locked it as they all collapsed right where they stood. 

Michael held Mary tightly to his chest as he rocked her back and forth as they all cried for the innocence that their mate had lost that night forever marking her as a true creature of the night. 

Two hours later, Michael shakily got to his feet and headed into the bathroom with Mary still in his grasp before he gently laid her into the bathtub.

Turning on the water, he grabbed a washcloth and scrubbed the dried blood off of his mate’s small body before watching it disappear down the drain. 

The bathroom door clicked as it opened making him jump a little but soon relax after he realized that it was only Ashton. 

He stepped forward and took out a deep red towel that they kept in their luggage for when this happened. 

Reaching down into the tub, he slowly lifted Mary’s body up and into his lap as he wrapped the towel tightly around her naked body. 

Michael continued to watch the last of the blood disappear before he slowly turned and faced his friend. 

“She’s never going to be the same after tonight.” 

He said in a small voice that broke Ashton’s heart. 

They all had been there. 

Every so often one of them would forget to feed and would hunt and kill a human victim. 

Ashton wasn’t all that surprised that Mary had done what she did because of all the stress that she was under at the concert. 

He sighed deeply before he placed a gentle hand on Michael’s shoulder. 

“It was bound to happen sometime Mikey. 

It was better that it was tonight and we were nearby so it wouldn’t escalate further.

Now we just have to do some damage control when she wakes.

If we’re lucky she might not even remember the attack. 

Although the chances of that are slim to none.” 

He said gently as Michael gave a little nod of understanding. 

“Come on mate, I think we all need some sleep. 

We’ll deal with everything in the morning.” 

Ashton whispered as he and Michael made their way into the dark bedroom. 

All they had to worry about was how Mary would react if she did remember her first kill. 

And that was really the biggest worry in itself. 

As the rain beat against the windows, Michael laid under the covers with Mary held tightly to his chest with his last thoughts being the memory of the terrible thing that he had witnessed.


	14. Bloody Mary Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Another chapter fresh out of the oven for ya.

Bloody Mary Chapter 14

Mary sat at the breakfast bar in the band’s hotel room nursing a cup of steaming hot coffee as she tried to piece together what happened last night after the concert. 

She remembered leaving the stadium upset but everything after that was all blurry.

Hoping that the warm mug of coffee would clear her head, she smiled as she listened to the sounds of her mates slowly waking up in the rooms leading out to the kitchen and living area. 

The first of her mate’s to wake up was Michael who had woken up with her early that morning and was now drinking a mug of his own coffee out on the little balcony that was connected to their room. 

He had seemed upset about something but was trying to play it off like everything was fine. 

She didn’t understand what was wrong with him but she hoped that maybe his bad mood would lift as the day went on. 

A loud THUMP and strings of curse words were heard coming from the other room before Calum and Luke staggered into the living room. 

“Did you fall out of bed again Lukey?” 

She asked gently as Luke and his stuffed penguin came to sit beside her. 

Giving a little fake sniffle, he laid his head on her chest and buried his nose between her breasts making her squeal with laughter. 

“No. Cal pushed me out of bed again. Mr. Fluffs was on the floor and it was cold.” 

He whined as Calum rolled his eyes and took a sip of coffee from Mary’s mug. 

Batting his hand away, she smacked his arm hard making him wince. 

“What on earth did you think you were doing pushing poor Lukey around? I’m sure he didn’t do anything that bad to warrant a one way trip to the floor…” 

She chided as Lukey nodded and clung to her tightly. 

“He fucking fell asleep on me again. I couldn’t breathe! And his penguin was suffocating me!” 

He said as his voice raised a few octaves. 

Mary shook her head and patted Luke’s hair bringing him closer as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“Still no excuse to push him on the floor. Really Cal. I expected better from you.” 

Calum rolled his eyes again and huffed out an annoyed breath making Mary move Luke over before she proceeded to tackle Calum to the floor making them land in a heap on the hardwood. 

“ARGHHH! GET OFF! LUKEY GET MIKEY! HE’LL MAKE HER BEHAVE!” 

He screamed at the top of his lungs as he and Mary wrestled trying to best one another. 

Luke shook his head and turned on the TV to the news station. 

“Nope. No can do. You deserve it.” 

He said before they all froze and turned to the TV when breaking news appeared on the screen.

“Reports have come in that late last night behind the Sydney Stadium, a young 14 year old boy was brutally killed in cold blood. 

Police say that it looked similar to an animal attack and are searching the area for any signs of an animal that may have caused it. 

The Stadium was filled to the limit last night as 5 Seconds of Summer performed a concert. 

The investigation is looking into finding witnesses at the concert that may have seen what happened.

Please stay tuned for more information at noon.” 

They all jumped when the TV switched off as Ashton came to stand in front of it. 

Everyone looked to Mary who had gone white as a ghost and had tears trailing down her pale cheeks. 

“Mary love, are you alright?” 

Ashton said carefully as she shook her head.

“I did that…” 

She breathed out as her breath turned uneven and her voice shook with fear.

“Now love, this sometimes happens. 

It’s all very normal.

When you first turn there’s always going to be an incident when you kill because you’re hunger has gotten out of control. 

No one knows it was you and we’ve taken care of everything. 

There’s no need to be worried. 

Come on, let’s get you on the couch. 

And I’ll make you some nice tea to help calm your nerves.” 

Ashton said calmly as he met his mate’s teary eyes. 

But Mary stayed on the floor even as Calum and Luke tried to coax her to move. 

Her whole body shook as blood red tears fell from her eyes and down onto the floor. 

“I killed someone….I fucking killed someone!”

She screamed making them all wince at her tone. 

“Yes but-“ 

Ashton started but was cut off by the sound of the sliding glass door opening. 

“I think that’s quite enough. Mary, sweetheart come here.” 

Michael’s voice said as he stepped into the room closing the door behind him. 

His voice held a sense of authority and finality as Mary sniffled and choked out sobs getting slowly to her feet. 

Luke steadied her as she made her way over to where Michael held out his arms wide to her which she went into immediately. 

The others watched with broken expressions as Michael held his mate to his chest and cooed gentle words into her hair. 

Meeting each of the other boy’s eyes from over Mary’s shoulder he gestured to Luke and Calum’s bedroom. 

‘She needs to deal with this in stages. Please give me some time alone with my mate. You all can wait in the other room for now.’

He said as the other’s nodded and left the room closing the bedroom door behind them. 

“Come lay on the couch with me. You’ve had too much of a rough start this morning I think.” 

He said gently as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the couch where he collapsed onto it with her still held tightly in his grasp. 

Closing his eyes he summoned a blanket from the chair across the room and laid it on top of them as he helped his mate’s breathing calm down. 

It was quiet for a few moments before Michael lifted Mary’s chin up so she could look him in the eyes. 

His blue eyes swirled with understanding and love as he spoke in a soft, soothing tone. 

“What happened last night has happened to all of us, love. 

Every single one of us has gone through the pain and guilt of the first kill. 

But Ash is right.

It’s completely normal for this to happen. 

Newborn vampires are fairly hot headed and their hunger can be affected by their moods.”

Mary nodded stiffly against his chest as her sobs quieted into hiccups. 

“I never thought I’d kill someone…” 

She whispered making Michael shake his head lightly before meeting her eyes with a small smile. 

“You’re a creature of the night now, darling.

This is what we were built to do. 

From now on though I think we won’t let you out of our sight until you have more control over your hunger. 

And I think several feedings through the day would help keep you calm and satisfied.” 

Mary nodded, still numb from the images of her first kill. 

Resting her head on her mate’s chest she clung to him tightly as she began to process everything that happened.

So that was what had Michael so upset. 

He was trying to keep her from knowing about what had happened. 

Michael stroked his hands through her hair gently as he rocked her from side to side. 

“Come on love. I think you need a feeding. Let’s go into our room for some privacy alright?” 

He said softly as he gently lifted her into his arms and made his way back into their bedroom where he laid her down slowly onto the dark red sheets. 

Biting down into the veins on his wrist he held his wrist to her lips as she began to feed hungrily. 

The slick wetness of the blood made Mary calm as she relished in the sweet taste. 

Michael gave a deep rumble of approval as he continued to stroke her hair with his other hand. 

Once she had her fill, he pulled back and moved so his body covered her small frame. 

Looking deep into her eyes he whispered in a melodic voice while his eyes flashed a bright red. 

“Sleep now my love. I will get my fill of you soon.” 

Mary’s eyes became heavy with sleep and the last thing she heard was Michael’s voice next to her ear making her smile.

“I love you my little vampire.” 

Once he was sure that his mate was asleep he slowly lifted himself off of her and headed into the bathroom where he washed the remaining blood off of his arm before heading into the living room where he knew the others were waiting. 

“She’s asleep for now. 

Poor thing has exhausted herself from the whole ordeal.

Luke, I want you to stay with her and tell me if she has any signs of nightmares or trouble sleeping. 

We may have to keep her asleep until tonight. 

I know you all need to feed as well so we’ll deal with that when she wakes up later.

And until then, please try and not kill each other from bloodlust.” 

He said as he gave Ashton a pointed look making him give a sheepish look of his own. 

“Like I said last night, only time will tell how long it will take her to recover. The only thing we can do is give her time and make sure she’s comfortable and happy.” 

He said giving a loud sigh. 

Luke, Calum and Ash quickly flitted over to their exhausted leader and wrapped their arms around him in a tight hug. 

“You’re doing a good job, Mikey.” 

Luke whispered as he placed a soft kiss on his forehead. 

Ashton and Calum nodded bringing the older boy some much needed peace. 

All Michael know though, was it was going to be a long night…


	15. Bloody Mary Chapter 15

Bloody Mary Chapter 15

It had been six hours since Michael had put Mary to sleep that morning and Luke was worried about how his mate would react when she woke up. 

The early morning events had caused them all to go on edge as they tried to think of ways that they could help her through the guilt trip that she was putting herself through. 

Luke knew the pain that she was feeling well. 

The memories of his first kill flashed through his mind making him stiffen and shut his eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling. 

It had been three nights after they had all been turned and the bloodlust had been too much for him. 

He had ended up killing a young girl when the boys went to a club to feed. 

The painful images of leaving her bloodied body on the dirty bathroom floor of the club made his stomach churn with a sickness that he hadn’t felt in a while. 

She had been so young and he had vowed to himself that he would always remember her and keep her memory alive as the years passed. 

He opened his eyes which he knew had changed to their predatory blue color as his shoulders heaved while he tried to catch his breath.

Glancing down at Mary’s sleeping figure, he knew that it had been two days since he had fed from his mate and he needed to do it soon or else horrible things would start to happen.

Licking his lips, he felt his fangs extend as his fingers traced her jugular vein that throbbed underneath her silky pale skin. 

Just as he was about to lean down and feed, he was pulled back roughly and taken out of the room where he was then thrown hard into the wall. 

“And what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

Michael growled making him realize that he had been caught red handed. 

Gasping for breath, he looked up into Michael’s blood red eyes and felt a sense of dread in the bottom of his stomach as he eyed his large fangs that looked like they were just waiting to tear him apart. 

“Fuck I’m sorry, Mikey. 

I didn’t mean to do it. 

It’s just been forever since we’ve fed and I guess the bloodlust is getting out of control.” 

He stammered as Michael slowly cocked his head to the side like a murderous puppy. 

A slow and menacing smile appeared on Michael’s thin lips as he gave Luke one more shove into the wall before letting him go. 

“Try it again and you will not be allowed around her for the next week. 

You will feed when I tell you to. 

For now I don’t want to see you outside her door or in this hallway until I tell you otherwise, am I clear?” 

Michael growled making Luke cower in submission. 

It was rare that Michael ever lashed out at him or any of the other boys and that was when he realized that the bloodlust must be getting to their fearless leader too. 

Luke nodded quickly before heading out into the living room where Calum and Ashton were watching T.V. 

Flopping himself onto the couch between them, he leaned into Calum as Ashton patted his leg soothingly. 

“He’s been like that all day, mate. 

Don’t take it personally. 

He’s just worried about Mary like we all are. 

I think once he sees that she’s okay he’ll calm down and let us feed.” 

Ashton said gently before turning back to the show that they were watching. 

Calum took his hand and gave it a squeeze but remained silent during their exchange. 

He too had been singled out by Michael and it had put him on high alert. 

Glancing over to the hall entrance he sighed heavily before they all became lost in the hum drum of the T.V. 

 

Mary’s eyes fluttered as she yawned and stretched her arms over her head. 

The nap that Michael had given her had been very refreshing and she was feeling slightly better than she had earlier that day. 

Throwing back the covers she headed into the en suite bathroom and tiredly tried to fix the rat’s nest that her hair had become. 

Noticing that she was still wearing her pajamas, she decided to take a much needed shower and rid herself of the disgusting feeling that she felt. 

Taking her iPhone out of her pocket, she pulled up her music playlist and set it against the bathroom mirror as the sound of Rihanna’s song Disturbia wafted through the air. 

Swaying her hips along with the beat and singing the lyrics to herself she leaned into the shower and turned on the water while pondering how she was going to handle the situation that she seemed to have gotten herself into. 

While waiting for the water to turn hot she peeled her sweaty clothes off of her slim figure and tossed them onto the floor as she got lost in the haunting melody. 

Finally after a few minutes she tested the water and finding that it was warm enough for her to get in, she stepped carefully into the tub and pulled the shower curtain in front of her so she could have a semblance of privacy for a few minutes. 

Her mind whirred to life as memories of the grisly attack crossed her thoughts. 

Taking the bar of soap and furiously rubbing it into her soft skin she decided that she would never forget the young boy who had been her first victim, but that she would listen to what her mate’s had told her and try and move on as best as she could. 

As she was rinsing the soap out of her hair, she heard the bathroom door open and then close as heavy footsteps came towards her. 

Figuring that it must be Michael coming to check on her, she was surprised when the curtain opened and a naked Calum slipped in behind her. 

“Calum? What are you-“

He made a shushing noise as he turned her to face him and wrapped his arms her waist tightly. 

“The other boys fell asleep. 

I had a feeling that you were going to wake up soon and when I heard your heartbeat change I thought I’d come and welcome you back to the land of the living.” 

He whispered next to her ear before giving it a nip with his fangs making her jump, but found that he held her firmly in place. 

Lowering his head down into the crook of her neck she gave a breathy moan as he kissed and sucked at her collarbone. 

Mary let out a gasp of pleasure when his fangs found his mating mark on her as he ran the sharp points over the pale skin. 

“Let me bring you pleasure, baby. Please let me take you tonight.” 

He begged as his cocoa brown eyes flickered up to her own. 

Practically leaning up against the tile wall of the shower, Mary knew that it had been a long day.

And what she truly needed more than anything was the love of her mates. 

Nodding her head she watched as a slow, sexy smirk made its way onto Calum’s full lips. 

Reaching up on her tippy toes, she pressed a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth making him let out a rumble of approval. 

Suddenly she was pressed up against the tile wall hard as his lips smashed onto her own. 

His hands slid over her wet body before finding her ass and giving it a hard squeeze as he pulled her flush up against his rock hard chest. 

His fingers became woven in her long black locks as she placed both hands on the back of his head and urged him to continue. 

The smell of her wet arousal filled the steamy room as Calum let out a groan of pleasure. 

Desperate to slip himself into her wet folds, he pulled away momentarily as he turned off the water and picked his mate up bridal style before stepping out of the tub and making his way into the bedroom.

His loving arms placed her ever so gently down onto the silky red sheets before he climbed on top of her and looked down at her with a look that could only mean that he was about to cherish and worship her body in a way that no one else could. 

Mary urged him to go on as she spread her legs wide and brought his hand down to her clit which he rubbed slowly in tantalizing circles that made her mewl with pleasure. 

Her moans echoed across the room and bounced off the walls as he dipped two fingers into her tight pussy and started to pump in and out of her slick walls in a slow pace and then faster when she started to scream his name. 

“Ungh! Cal! Please…Faster! AGH!” 

She cried making him groan as his hard, dripping cock stood at attention against her thigh. 

“Fuck, baby you’re so wet for me!” 

He moaned before removing his fingers and replacing them with his long shaft that dove into her and began a fiery dance of passion and love. 

She matched him thrust for thrust as the sound of wet skin and moans filled the room. 

Just as she thought she couldn’t take anymore, he started to rub her clit in tandem with his thrusts which suddenly made her explode making her walls tighten around him.

Calum screamed her name as he came hard inside of her, filling her with his delicious seed. 

Mary swore she could see stars in front of her eyes as she lay there with her mate in a sweaty mess of limbs and exhaustion. 

Calum panted heavily as he dropped his head against her shoulder while she cradled him tightly in her arms. 

He pulled out and came to curl up beside her, bringing her into his warm embrace. 

“Cal…That was amazing…” 

She whimpered as tears of happiness and gratitude filled her eyes. 

Shushing her once again, he kissed her temple before taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“It’s alright baby. I

’ll always be here for you whenever you need me.

You’re my life now and the very reason that I get up every morning. 

I will never leave you. 

I would die if you weren’t by my side for all of eternity.

I love you forever and always, baby girl.” 

Mary felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips before snuggling into her shoulder. 

The last words that she said made Calum’s heart warm in a way that nothing else could. 

“I love you Calum Hood. From now and for eternity.” 

As he lay there holding her in his arms, he couldn’t help but think that he was the luckiest man in the world.


	16. Bloody Mary Chapter 16

Bloody Mary Chapter 16  
A/N: Chapter theme song: I Am The Fire-Halestorm

It had been three days since Mary had ended the teen’s life and she had finally had enough of fucking moping. Every single fiber of her being told her that what she did was justified no matter what her heart said. She knew that the boys needed her. Michael needed her. She needed to stand strong for their coven and for each of their bonds as mates. Stepping up to the mirror, she grabbed a hair tie off of the dresser and threw her hair up into a sleek pony tail before applying her mascara and eyeliner followed by her now trademark ruby red lipstick. 

She wore yet another corset, this time a black and blue lace one with a matching skirt. She was growing quite fond of her new attire as she gave herself a crimson smile. The boys had told her that her feelings and emotions would change along with her turning. She was a completely new being and she loved every minute of it. As she laced up her black heeled combat boots, she couldn’t believe how plain her life was as a human. Poor plain jane Mary. That’s what they all told her. Oh fuck, she wished they could see her now. Standing straight up to her full height she held her head high as the door opened and Michael came to stand before her. 

He silently took her into his arms as was their ritual before every show. There weren’t any words that could describe her thanks and love for her boys. But especially this one. The head of their coven, the beautiful creature that was named Michael Clifford. His lips were crimson as he kissed her slowly, still wet with blood from his most recent kill. They were a striking pair and they made sure everyone knew it. Her fangs grazed his lip as her tongue lapped at the blood that covered them. He let out a deep moan into her mouth making her smirk and pull him closer. She loved how she was the only one who could render him completely defenseless. 

Their bodies moved in sync as he pressed himself up against her. He was clad in all black, this time with a black t shirt and black and red tailored jacket complete with a pair of black skinny jeans and combat boots to match. She pulled away for a mere second to slip a black rose into his breast pocket. He was beautiful, and he was hers. Michael pulled back and tipped an imaginary top hat at her before giving her a fanged grin. “Ready for yet another night of kinky fuckery, my love?” He asked as she giggled darkly and nodded in approval. Placing another searing kiss on her lips, he smirked as she moaned and released her knowing she needed more. 

He offered her his arm as he led her from the room. The other boys were waiting dressed in similar manner scattered about the hallway. They each greeted her in turn making her dead heart jump for joy. Grabbing their things, they made their way down to the limo that was ready and waiting. She could feel each of her mate’s eyes undressing her already scantily clad body as she sat cross legged on Michael’s lap. Calum’s hand was placed firmly on her thigh. Ashton’s hands were in her hair pulling her closer as he pecked her sweet lips. Luke growled in approval as Ashton began to tug at her corset. 

The air amongst the five had changed. It was raw. Filled with passion, lust and danger. It was the beginning of a new era. Their era. It was their time and the time was now. The smell of sweat and cum filled the backseat as her mate’s thoroughly made love to her for the third time that night. She loved how each had their own styles of love making. Luke and Calum were softer, sweeter while Ashton was more practiced and precise. And Michael, oh Michael. Michael could turn her into anything he chose. His love for her spoke to her the most as he continued to ravish her again and again. 

When they reached the venue there were a few moments of righting clothes and spraying of perfume and cologne as to keep their love making a secret, but as soon as they exited the limo; they were once again a force to be reckoned with. The fans went wild and the camera’s flashed capturing the moment to perfection. Her boys flanked each side of her as Michael led them through the crowd. She watched as her boys smirked and blew kisses into the crowd knowing that their love was hers and hers alone. When they came into the venue, there was a bustle of excitement as they were led quickly to yet another dressing room. Each night it was the same. Another dressing room. Another venue. Another crowd. As the boys got ready, Mary couldn’t help but take a moment and look in the mirror for a second time that night. This was her. This was her life. Biting her lip, she turned and looked over at her mate’s who chatted and laughed excitedly to one another about the night’s events. Michael caught her eye from across the room and blew her a kiss which she caught with ease. It was the beginning. The beginning of a beautiful life, and death. When the boys were called to the stage, each kissed her goodbye and she settled herself into one of the many chairs of the darkened dressing room. Closing her eyes for just a moment, she pictured her life as it used to be and wished it away. Her life was perfect now. And she was determined to keep it that way. Little did she know, a storm was brewing on the horizon that may or may not tear them apart forever.


End file.
